Dangerous Liaisons
by KcZamana
Summary: Two strangers, an unmistakable attraction and an arrangement that might hurt more people than the ones it benefits. When passion turns your life upside-down, it doesn't have to be in all the right ways and might hurt more people than you thought. AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I haven't written anything in quite some time. I am swamped! I have so much to do, from school to work to extracurricular activities, that I decided I needed a small break. And what better way is there to take such a break than by writing? Anyway. This is going to be a short story (I think), with really really really short chapters. Not the usual 10-20k you get. This will be 2k at a time tops, well, maybe 3k. This is going to be unbeta-ed, unless someone of you decides they want to beta it, so excuse the many mistakes I make. Updates depend on your reviews and general interest in the story. I would like for them to be daily, but who knows, right? This might be a total flop. Anyway. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 1.

A shudder ran down her spine. It had been days since she last saw him, if not weeks. She couldn't remember the time. She wasn't keeping track. But he had made an impact on her. She could feel his presence around her, whether he was there or not. She simply knew.

This feeling of eyes on her, of his presence lingering in the air. She could smell it. Touch it. Feel it. He was around. She was sure of it.

She didn't have an upper power of some kind, no extraterrestrial mental strength. It was simply a feeling deep, deep in her gut, which she couldn't explain nor did she understand it. She had only met him once before, and that for a very brief moment. Their eyes had caught each others for just the briefest of seconds, he smiled and she could feel her lips turn up in response. And then the moment had passed, a truck blocking her vision. He was gone after that, but not his presence.

She knew it sounded strange. She had shaken her head at herself many times when she mentioned this superstitious feeling she got in her journal. She was a rational person. She didn't believe in connections, instant and all-consuming infatuation. Which was why this was eating her up from the inside all the more. She couldn't believe she was turning into one of those girls she always laughed at with her best friend. She couldn't fathom how it was possible that she kept thinking about some random boy she had seen only once and that she hadn't ever even spoken to. And yet there she was, standing on edge at the end of the hallway as if someone had just electrocuted her. Still. Not breathing. Waiting. Listening to the sounds around her.

Her head snapped around when she felt a soft breeze caressing her neck. When had she become so sensible? She never reacted to such things. Something was wrong with her, and yet, there was still the feeling of his presence around her, somewhere near. She could feel it getting stronger and stronger, vibrating in the air, the whole hallway buzzing with electricity.

Could it be? Could he really be around here? But that would mean…

And then her eyes met his. For the briefest of seconds again. Deep green and endless seeming. Even from this distance she could make out the many patterns and layers of the dark green pools. How was it possible?

She was made out of stone. She couldn't move. She couldn't take a single step, and yet, something urged her, urged her to move towards him. Why didn't she? Why was she simply staring into his eyes? She didn't even look at the rest of his face, not even a glance; just his eyes. They were mesmerizing. And they were mesmerizing her.

The bell rang and everyone seemed to be frantically moving around, trying to get to their destination. She was shoved by someone and looked away for a moment, trying to regain her balance. When she looked back the boy with the dark green eyes was gone. Again.

* * *

><p><em>The feeling is just there<em>  
><em>and I don't really care,<em>  
><em>or do I?<em>

_I turn._

_Angst, obsession,_  
><em>fear and passion,<em>  
><em>possession,<em>  
><em>aggression,<em>  
><em>collision,<em>  
><em>restriction,<em>  
><em>and friction.<em>

_It's there._  
><em>But, I don't care.<em>  
><em>Or do I?<em>

_I turn._

_I feel._  
><em>I reel.<em>  
><em>I kneel.<em>  
><em>And I tear.<em>  
><em>I seal.<em>  
><em>And lastly,<em>  
><em>I heal.<em>

_It's there._

_And I do care._

_I turn..._

She closed her journal with a bang. It had been a long time since she had last expressed thoughts and feelings in such a way. And for this shuttered thing to come out… she wasn't herself. She couldn't think about it. She didn't want to think about it. And she sure as hell couldn't think about the meaning behind the deep green eyes anymore. She needed a break; now. And she knew just where to get it.

**A/N: So, if you've actually gotten this far without stabbing your eyes, thank you for reading! I love you and you reading this means a lot to me. It really does.**

**Next update, probably same time tomorrow.**

**I really hope you liked it.**

**Love,**

**Karolina**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the promised next chapter. A little bit late and a tad bit too short, but I've got a meeting in an hour and didn't want to keep you waiting until after it ended so I could finish this up. I hope you don't mind. Next chapter should be up pretty soon as well. **

**PS: I am amazed by the positive response to the previous chapter. I think it is needless to say how much I appreciate you reading it and leaving me such positive reviews. I love you!**

Chapter 2

Guilt. It was an overwhelming feeling. A feeling she couldn't get rid off as she kept looking into her boyfriend's eyes. It had been plaguing her ever since she had looked into those emerald pools for the first time. It felt wrong. She couldn't explain it. It just did. As if she was deceiving him.

He smiled at her, his blue-gray eyes wrinkling a little bit at the sides, despite his young age. It made him look older, but in a good way. No-one would have ever guessed his age.

His lips descended on hers, a slight shudder running through her. He was a good kisser. Every touch of his lips and every stroke of his tongue ignited a fire inside her. A fire only more kisses and touches could extinguish. But it never was enough. Because even though the new deeper kisses extinguished the need of the previous ones, they also brought a new stronger need of their own. They caused desires to inflame in her for which she knew there wasn't anything she could do about it. Not now at least.

Or could she?

She slid her hand down from his chest and slowly moved it over his toned stomach to his narrow hips, following the expert lines of his body. He was beautiful; tall, muscular with something longish blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. His facial features were these of a model; Greek nose, narrow lips, strong cheekbones. She couldn't ask for more.

Just when her fingers started grazing the area of interest his hand stopped her.

"Jasper, I-" she was cut off by him, placing a finger over her lips.

"You know we can't, darling," was the only thing he said, followed by a slight nod from her side. It was so frustrating. The one time - of the many others, she admitted to herself – that she wanted to simply screw the rules and do what every human was inclined in such a situation to do and she couldn't. Because even though she couldn't care less about what other people said and how they tried to control their life, he wasn't of the same opinion. He was dependant on them and couldn't risk being caught doing something what they labeled as lewd act. It would mean the end for him.

"Don't be sad. You know this isn't going to last forever."

"I know," she answered, but the feeling in her gut didn't just go away by acknowledging this fact. "I think I'm going to leave now." She started gathering her things.

A sigh could be heard from right behind her and she knew that he had to be just as frustrated as she was. But since he decided to abide the rules there was nothing she could do about it. Yes, it was getting tiresome; the constant waiting, the unendurable feeling of need that was nested deep within her, sometimes stroked, but most of the time untouched, left there, to cold itself. It wasn't what she wanted, but she had soon learned that trying to extinguish the burning on her own wasn't quite satisfying enough.

She stood up from the bed and leaned over to give him a last parting kiss. She would see him again tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Alice, this is so frustrating, I can't possibly take it anymore!" she cried to her best friend.<p>

"You know, you don't have to do this. He is the one who still wants to wait. Why are you trying so hard?" Alice asked as she looked at the ball that had just been thrown to her. She let it fall from her hand and roll away. "I'm done here, I'm going to change and back to our room. But I'm telling you, I simply cannot understand why you hang on there."

"It's not that easy," she answered looking at her friend.

"It isn't? Well, from my point of view it sure looks like it. You've been going out for over a year now and have done anything but. And by the looks of it, you are the one pressing for things to move forward and he keeps blocking you. I would have given up a long time ago. It's obvious he doesn't want the same things you do."

"You know Jasper. He's not like that."

"It's what you have been telling me over the last six months. I have told you numerous times what I would do in your case, what almost every human being that respects itself would have done. Ultimately, it's your choice, but I'm just saying," Alice chirped as she made her way up the stairs.

"I know. Which makes it so much harder."

* * *

><p>That night she had spent the time contemplating her options and the happenings of the last few weeks. She knew what she wanted, but at the same time she couldn't get that what Alice kept saying out of her head. She tried molding thoughts into sustainable ideas, but nothing would come into her mind. And the worst thing was that even though when conscious she kept deliberating the decisions she had to make, as soon as she closed her eyes there was another pair of green ones impairing her vision and not letting her go.<p>

**A/N: Ok, so it is VERY short. Don't blame me. I still really hope you liked it and that you will keep reading this. **

**Sooo… did you catch up on any mystery? Something suspicious or am I reading too much into things.**

**To leave me a kindly hearted review, please click on the button below ;P**


	3. an

_**Dear Pervs and Pervettes!**_

_**Due to a severe cause of crabs (or some other really nasty STD, you pick, she has them all), Caroline Z. Masen is unable to respond to her numerous fan post nor post any new chapters of her lemon-y story. So dears, contain yourselves and have a little patience, for she has already written 8 chapters BY HAND (which means something, considering her crooked handwriting) of filthy fanfiction for your enjoyment only. **_

_**P.S. Of course, she wouldn't tell me about her, uhm, nasty situation. Apparently, her laptop charger is dead, blabla. Bull to the sh*t. I know everything about her sexual encounters with her hot Latino salsa teacher.**_

_**Xoxo, Caroline Z. Masen's incredibly smart and ridiculously attractive BFTTFE ( BF till the food ends) ;)**_


End file.
